rapfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Young Pince
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rap Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Young Pince page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog)£$£$£ £$£$£ _$£$ _$£$ _$£$ _$£$_____$£$ _$£$____$£$£$ _$£$___$£$_$£$___£$ _$£$__$£$___$£$__£$ _$£$£$£$£$$£$£$£$£$ _$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$$ ____$£$______£$£ ___$£$________£$£ __$£$£________$£$£ £$£$£$________$£$£$ The history of the American/Canadian music industry will not be completed without the chapter of Young Prince.Young Prince was born in Nigeria,ibom st in 1992.If achievements are one of the yard sticks to measure the success of artiste, Young Prince will remain number one on the chart of all research artiste. He have defiled the odds, weathered the storm and re-written the history of the Canadian music industry; He have also proven that there are always differences between artiste and musicians. Okon, Young Prince remain one of the most popular Canadian artiste all around the globe. It is generally concluded that this Young Artiste Prince Daniel Emmanuel Okon remains one of the greatest symbol of Canadian entertainment industry alongside legendary hip hop/R&B/Rap beat icon Lil wayne. Setting record and re-written history is what the duo of Prince Daniel Emmanuel Okon popularly known as Young Pince are recognised for. He is goal getters and pace setters in the music industry in Canadian. young Prince remains the only artiste that scores platinum with all His past album including the latest single L.A Party. The album which was released on the 18th ofoct 2010, was recorded to have sold one million copies in eight Weeks after its release. Young Prince's entry into the Music Industry started during his school days at Caveli-de-Lasalle hire School. He formed a dancing group called JACKSON STYLE and mainly danced and mimed Michael Jackson's, M.C. Hammer's and Bobby Brown's songs. The group existed for about 5 years.young Prince and 3 other friends ,his dancers and one known as his producer(kuda, Bruno,Patrice And Tenash). Young Prince.The duo began His music and entertainment career mimming and dancing in various shows and church events in Jos, Uyo State, Nigeria where He Was grew up. In 2006, while at the High School of cavelier de lasalle in canada, at a talent show competition hi won the "Golden Tones - up & Coming Band" competition with the track "L.A Party" from his debut production. This quickly shot him into prominence and his smooth Rap/R&B voice blend and modern african hip-hop beat ensured that songs such as "L.A PARTY" AND " A BETTER DAY" took the airwaves and dancehalls by storm. Young Prince have fully established Himslef as a leading R&B/Hip-Hop on the American continent. Young Prince current L.A party, has followed up the success of his first "Hit single" and has won many awards home and abroad. ___________$$$$__________ ___________$$$$__________ ___________$$$$__________ ________$$$$$$$$$$$______ _______$$$$$$$$$$$$$_____ _____$$$$__$$$$__$$$$____ _____$$$$__$$$$__$$$$____ _____$$$$__$$$$__________ ______$$$$_$$$$__________ _______$$$$$$$$__________ _________$$$$$$$$________ ___________$$$$$$$$______ ___________$$$$_$$$$_____ ___________$$$$__$$$$____ _____$$$$__$$$$__$$$$____ _____$$$$__$$$$_$$$$_____ _______$$$$$$$$$$$$______ _________$$$$$$$$$_______ ___________$$$$__________ ___________$$$$__________ ______________$$$$____________ __ ____________$$$$$$$$__________ __ ___________$$$$$$$$$$_________ __ ___________$$$$$$$$$$_________ __ _____________$$$$$$___________ __ _____________$$$$$$___________ __ _____________$$$$$$___________ __ ____$$$$_____$$$$$$_____$$$$__ __ ___$$$$$_____$$$$$$_____$$$$$_ __ _$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$_ _$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$_ ___$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_ __ ____$$$$_____$$$$$$_____$$$$__ __ _____________$$$$$$___________ __ _____________$$$$$$___________ __ _____________$$$$$$___________ __ _____________$$$$$$___________ __ _____________$$$$$$___________ __ _____________$$$$$$___________ __ _____________$$$$$$___________ __ _____________$$$$$$___________ __ ___________$$$$$$$$$$_________ __ ___________$$$$$$$$$$_________ __ ____________$$$$$$$$__________ __ ______________$$$$____________ ________________3333__________ _______ _3_____________333333_________ ____3__ __33__________33333333________ __33___ ___3333______3333333333______3 333____ ____33333___333333333333___333 33_____ ____3333333__3333333333__33333 33_____ 3____3333333__33333333__333333 3____3_ 33_____3333333_333333_3333333_ ____33_ _3333_____33333_3333_33333____ _3333__ __33333333__3333_33_3333__3333 3333___ ___333333333__33_33_33__333333 333____ ______33333333__3333__33333333 _______ _________333333333333333333___ _______ ____________3333_33_33333_____ _______ __________33333__33__333333___ _______ ________333_____33_______333__ _______ _______3________33__________3_ _______ _________________33___________ _______ __________________333_________ _______ ______________________________ _______